Harry Potter and the Son of Satan
by Angel Of Noctem
Summary: Sixth year at Hogwarts and Harry Potter meets the new girl Sheena Miller. And Harry is certain Malfoy has something suspicious going on.
1. At the Hogwartsexpress, part one

**A/N:** My very first Harry Potter fanfic:) I hope you guys will enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **My name isn't J.K Rowling... And that means I don't own Harry Potter and its characters, but I do own Sheena (Christina) Miller.

This story take place during Harry's and his friends' sixth year. (Just pretend that the sixth book doesn't exist! I maybe take some stuff from the sixth book, but I'm not sure yet.)

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Son of Satan**

**Chapter one: **At the Hogwarts express, part one

She was late again, and she couldn't understand why. She hadn't overslept or even showered slowly. _'Maybe it's my makeup that takes me long ti-' _Her thoughts was cut off by her stressed mother.

"Hurry up Sheena!"

"I'm coming!"she said and ran down the stairs.

The trunk was already carried out to the car by Sheena's father Sam. He sat in the car and waited for the rest of the family Miller_. 'What takes so long?_' he wondered in his own thoughts. He drummed at the steering wheel and started to feel a little bit stressed. Sam was used to it, because every time they should go somewhere his daughter was late. Most of the time they arrived in time, because he always tried to have pretty much margin. This time Sheena was later than usual and now he really was worried. They couldn't come late this time. Not the first day at this new school.

Sam sighed in relief when his wife, Annie, and his daughter enter the car.

Sheena's dad drove as fast as possible. The atmosphere in the car was awkward. Sheena was nervous because this term she should start in a new school, Hogwarts. She and her parents had moved to London from Ireland because of her father's new job. He was a muggle and Annie, Sheena's mother, was a witch. At first Sheena had tried to stop her parents, she didn't want to move and leave all of her friends. When she realized that she couldn't change her parents' mind, it was just for her to like the situation and try to do the best of it. She and her friends had decided to keep the contact. Now she was really nervous and curious about the new school and was excited to meet new friends.

Annie glanced at the clock every minute. She sighed loudly. It wasn't much time left now.

* * *

"I can walk by myself" Sheena heard a handsome boy with messy black hair say to a man in a black costume as she and her parents rushed down to the platform at King Cross. 

The boy looked oddly familiar to her, but she couldn't remember why.

Sheena waited till the red-haired family had gone trough the platform before she and her parents did the same.

It was a lot of people at the platform 9 3/4. Parents and students.

"Good bye!" Annie said as she gave her daughter a hug. "Take care."

"Bye mom. You'll write, right?"

"Of course. And if it's possible we call you too." Sheena nodded.

It was always hard for Sheena to say good bye to her parents when she should leave them in the beginning of the fall. Now it was harder than usual. Everything was new and different, and she hadn't any friends here yet.

"Bye daddy" she said and hugged him.

The girl stepped into the Hogwarts express.

* * *

"They are friends of mine" Harry said coldly to the girl who just had said that he didn't need to sit with Neville and Luna in a very condescending tune in her voice. 

The girl looked surprised and left the coupe.

"People expect you have cooler friends than us." Luna said, frankly as usual.

"You guys are cool" Harry said and quickly changed the topic to the results of the examen he and Neville had last year. But he didn't really listen to Neville's answer.

"Um, excuse me, can I sit here with you?" Three pair of eyes turned to the door where a blonde girl stood.

"Sure, sit down." Luna said.

"Thanks" the girl said and smiled.

Harry noticed that her eyes werebright blue and when she smiled they glistened very much. He thought they were beautiful. The smile was very pretty too.

The girl hadshoulder-length blonde hair and was dressed in a pair of pipe-jeans and a grey sweater. She was slender and the pipe-jeans looked very good at her.

"My name is Sheena, or my real name is Christina, but no one ever calls me that." Sheena said shyly.

"I'm Harry and this is Luna (he pointed at the girl with ugly glasses, which made her look like an owl) and this is Neville (he pointed at the boy)"

"Nice to meet you all."

The blond girl took one more step into the coupe. She was just about to sit down as the train suddenly slowed down and she fell onto the raven-haired boy (A/N 1).

"Sorry!" Sheena said and blushed very much and flew up. Then she noticed his scar and before he had time to say anything she shouted:

"You're Harry _Potter! _Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because people gets crazy when I do." he said half joking half serious and smiled when he saw her face.

'_Damn! I fell on him and then acted like an idiot! What will he think about me now?' _Sheena thought.

"Don't worry, you didn't act that crazy"

Sheena looked into the boy's green eyes and saw that he meant what he just said. She really liked him. Not because he was Harry Potter, she just liked the way he acted and how he was. Actually Harry reminded her of her friend Brian.

"Sorry" she said again and sat down.

"Don't think about it."

Normally Sheena was a little bit shy, but she didn't think it was hard to speak with Harry and his friend. She thought Luna was a little weird, but it didn't bother her. Harry told her about Hogwarts and the different houses in the school. She hoped the hat would choose Gryffindor or Rawenclaw. Sheena told Harry, Luna and Neville about her life. And they told her about their lives. The train journey weas long and that ended in that she got to know pretty much about her new friends. She liked them.

Harry heard a tune and recognized it as one he had heard at radio when Dudley had listned.

_Hear the sound of the falling rain _

_coming down like an ar..._(2)

The tune was cut off when Sheena answered her cell phone.

"Hi Brian!"

Luna looked confused when she saw the cell and Neville's eyes widened. They didn't know what the thing in the blonde girl's hand was. Harry did know what it was and just listenedcuriously to her conversation, but tried to hide it. She laughed much, he noticed. Soon he was lost in his own thoughts again. But woke up as he heard Sheena say something about him.

"Yeah. And can you believe it, I'm sitting in the same coupe as Harry Potter" Harry tried to hide the smile he had on his lips.

"Never mind! Call me later. Bye!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to brag that I sit in the same coupe as a celebrity, but I had nothing for it. He doesn't know who you are." She smiled a little. "He's a muggle" she added. That explained a lot, because it was none in the whole wizard world who didn't know who the famous Harry Potter was.

"W-w-what's that?" Neville asked anxiously and pointed at Sheena's cell.

"Um...It-"

Sheena was cut off by Hermione who just opened the door and stepped into the coupe. "It's a cell phone. Muggles use them to talk to people that is far away from them. It very practical if you can't use magic." Neville still looked confused.

"I'm Hermione."

"I understood that. Harry told me about you and Ron. I'm Sheena." The girls smiled at each other. "He said you are very intelligent"

Hermione blushed a little, but looked very happy.

"Um, we don't have electricity at Hogwarts. So how are you going to load your phone?"

"Oh, crap! I hoped Hogwarts would have electricity. That means I can't use my computer either, or ipod."

"No, I know, it's pretty annoying actually. I miss music very much. Was it very important?"

"That would have made it easier for me to keep the contact with my friends."

Hermione nodded. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I moved to London because of my dad's new job. He's a muggle and my mom is a witch. I'm from Ireland. The head master in my school in Ireland was half muggle and he installed electricity to the whole school."

"Wow, cool. Both of my parents are muggles."

Hermione thought it was easy to talk to Sheena and they quickly became good friends. They were a lot like each other, both were smart and had good grades and they knew much about the muggle life. They talked about nothing and everything; music, movies, gorgeous actors and many more things.

Harry felt a little lonely as he saw how Sheena and Hermione talked to each other. _'Wow, they are made for each other _(A/N: as friends, not as lovers)_! I'm not jealous, right?'_.

"I will kill that arrogant bi-!" Ron shouted as he opened the coupe door but stopped in the middle of the sentence when he saw the new girl.

"Hi, I'm Ron."

"Hi. Sheena" she smiled.

Harry had told Sheena about Ron and Hermione and was glad to meet them when they came back from the prefect vehicle. She liked Hermione at the first second. Hermione felt the same.

* * *

**A/N: **1: Actually that happened me once. It was SO embarrassing! And my friends just laughed... 

2: I love that song! It's _Holiday_ with Green Day.

So, what do you think? Is it even worth I continue with this fic? Hope so! Review :)


	2. At the Hogwartsexpress, part two

**A/N: **Time for a update! Here's the second chapter, enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Son of Satan**

**Chapter two:** At the Hogwartsexpress, part two

"Excuse me for my curiouness, but who do you want to kill?" Sheena asked the red-haired boy.

Ron hesitated for a second, but saw his friends faces and knew he could trust this new girl.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"What did he do now? And what did you do then?" said Hermione.

The red-haired boy blushed. "He asked me if my parents have to starve now because it is impossible that I could be a prefect without paying extra for it."

Harry's eyes narrowed in anger. He hated Malfoy with his whole heart. One thing he really couldn't accept was when the blond boy insulted Ron about his family's economi.

"Some day I'm going to kill that bastard" shouted the raven-haired boy angrily.

"Me too" said Ron.

"Hey, are you avoiding my question? What did you do?"

"Nothing." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Is that true?"

"Yeah, Seamus held me back" Ron didn't look at the girl.

Hermione sighed in relief. Then they changed subject of the conversation.

They all enjoyed the rest of the time in the train and laughed and had fun, until Malfoy showed up. He had his friends behind him as usual. _'He is so cowardly' _Harry thought.

"Pott-" Malfoy turned silent as he saw the blonde girl in the coupe.

"Why are you here with these retardes? You can come with us."

"No, why would I want to be near you and these morons" Sheena said coldly and pointed at the group of people behind the boy.

"As you want whore"

"What did you just call me?" Sheena said and flew up and eyed the boy angrily. He just smirked.

"Move you fat whore. I don't want you so close" He smirked even more when he saw that what he just had said to her had hurt her alot.

"What did you mean with fat whore?"

"That you're fat and you are a whore." Malfoy saw that she almost cried and felt a little guilty. But he just shrugged the guilt of. He didn't even know why he felt that way for this girl.

"I'm not a whore" she wisphered. No one noticed that she didn't mention the word fat.

"I think it's time for you to leave Malfoy" Harry was now very pissed. They had hurt Sheena and he didn't like it.

"Sure. I'll leave so you and your friends can have fun with that fat slut!" Once again he smirked.

When the door closed Hermione hugged Sheena and said that she shouldn't listen to what Malfoy says.

"Nothing he said was true. He's not worth your tears."

"I guess you've right" Sheena said and wiped the tears, that had started falling as soon as Malfoy and his follower had left the coupe, away.

Harry noticed that he wanted to be the one who hugged Sheena and made her feel better. Instead he said:

"As I said, some day I'm going to kill him" That made Sheena smile a little. _'They are so nice to me. It's like we have been friends forever.' _Sheena thought.

"You guys are so kind. It feels like I've known you forever.

"Same here" Harry and Hermione said at the same time. They smiled and Sheena was happy again. What they all didn't know was that Malfoy's insult had hurt Sheena very much. More than they ever could imagine. And the consequences would show up later...

* * *

"Oh, I almost forgot! Do you guys like snakes?" asked Sheena her new friends with a smile. 

Neville shook his head. "They eat toads, right?"

"Maybe" said Sheena avoidingly.

"Not really like them" answered Hermione. "I'm not afraid for them, but the are a little bit creepy."

"They are at least better than spiders" Ron said with shiver.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and Luna nodded. "They're okay."

"Why do you ask?" Hermione said and tooka bitof her chocolate frog.

"Because... um, I... I have a snake with me. In my back pack."

Neville let out a sound and started to search for histoadTrevor. "Trevor? TREVOR!"

"Hey, Neville, calm down. He's here." said Ron and gave the scared boy his toad back. "Thank god..." he mumbled.

_'Oops... That didn't go all to well! '_ Sheena thought and told her friends that the snake were asleep.

"Her name is Missie Murphie" Sheena said and took up her snake from the back pack. "Mom said she wont wake up until around 10 pm, so you don't have to be worry", she said mostly to Neville, who not seemed to like the snakes presence.

"Harry can talk with snakes" Luna said and looked at the sleeping snake.

"Wow, can you speak parsel?" Harry nodded. "I've always liked snakes and I've also always wanted to talk with them. Is it funny to talk with them?" Sheena was very excited about this.

"Your not aloud have snake in the castle." Hermione said.

"Damn." Sheena didn't look all to happy. "Do you guys mind if I keep her anyway. I've got her at christmas and I'm really attachedto her."

Nevillemuttered something she souldn't hear, Hermione and Ron shook their heads (they were a little unsure, but still, they shook their heads) and Harry said he wouldn't mind. Luna said: "No problem at all! I like snakes. They are fascinating!" "You don't have to sleep in the same tower..." Ron muttered. Sheena and Luna ignored his coment and discussedsnakes and their fascinating lives, hobbies and so on... Or at least Luna discussed. Sheena just listen, and tried to start another conversation. But Luna was babbling like forever about something her dad had wrote about snakes a couple of years ago.

* * *

Their clothes was changed and the train had stopped at the platform in Hogsmead. The students welled out from the train and the platform was soon full of them. The rain poured down from the sky and all the students got wet in just one second. 

"First year students, this way!" said a very big man over their heads.

_'That must be Hagrid' _Harry had told Sheena about him. She followed her new friends to the carriages.

It was a bit cosy to sit in the carriages when it was raining outside. Sheena looked out through the window,and gasped when she saw the big castle. _'Oh my God, I'm so gonna like this place...' _She was happy her parents had chosen this school. The castlë was amazing and her new friends seemed to be really nice and funny. She was sure she wouldn't dislike this place, even if she would miss her other friends alot. When Harry saw the castle, he thought; _'Home'_ and smiled.

The rain had changed from pouring like hell to dizzle when they sat in the carriges. Students strode out from them and began their walk to the big door when they had stopped. Harry and Sheena was soon splitted from the others in the big mass of people. Sheena and Harry walked together and had the bad luck to meet Malfoy and Parkinson.

"Hey Draco, isn't that the fucking bitch?" Parkinson said to Malfoy when she noticed Sheena and Harry.

Malfoy smirked evily. "Yes. I wonder what size she has... She's big like an elephant." They talked pretty high, so it was obvious that they wanted her to hear. Sheena tried to ignore them, but it wasn't easy. She was really pissed now.

"And she is very bitchy too... I-"

PANG!

Malfoy was cut of by Sheena's fist which had punched him intheface. Blood streaming down his pale face. The blonde boy felt at his nose. "I think it's broken... YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" he screamed to Sheena. Harry rolled his eyes. Malfoy was always exaggerating about his hurts.

"DRACO!" Parkinson ran over to Draco.

"Twenty-five points reduction from...?"

"She doesn't belong to any home yet, idiot!"

"Yeah, but when she does, that home will loose 25 points!"

"What if I am a Slytherin?"

Malfoy looked disresolute for a minute. "Okay, no losing of points. But I bet you're not a Slytherin!"

"No, I hope I'm not, cuz if I am I'm gonna kill myself..." Sheena muttered.

"And I promise you, you gonna pay for this!" Malfoy hissed and pointed at his nose. He left and Sheena looked worried.

"Don't worry, it's going to be fine."

"You're sure. If I get expelled mom gonna kill me..."

"I'm sure." Harry smiled.

Two minutes later their conversation was interrupted by McGonagall as they walked into the castle through the big door.

"Oh, Miller, there you are. Can you come a second."

Sheena nodded. "See you in the Great Hall, then."

"Yeah, I hope you're a Gryffindor."

"Me too." Harry left with a smile. Sheena smiled back, but very nervously.

The blonde girl followed the teacher to an almost empty room. An old hat were placed at a table. McGonagall gave the hat to her, and she hasitatly put it on her head. It was too big for her and it fell down and covered her blue eyes.

_Well, well, what do we have here..._ Sheena gasped a little when she heard the hat's thin voice. _I can see you're intelligent. Hm, I think Ravenclaw would be good, but also Gryffindor. You are brave. _Gryffindor, please, Sheena thought nervously_. If you say so... But I still think Ravenclaw would have been good too, but I say GRYFFINDOR._

Sheena took the hat off and sighed in relief. McGonagall smiled. "You better join your friends at the Gryffindor table. Now if you excuse me, I need to take care of the first year students."

_'Gryffindor, here I come!' _Sheena thought happily and entered the Great Hall.


End file.
